Levrette
by Sexcalibur
Summary: Sakura sleeps naked and Sasuke approves.


Enjoy

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to something wet and warm on her nape. She smiled on her pillow as she stretched on the bed, lying face down and hugging the pillow under her.<p>

"Hmmm..." she mumbled. The warmth on her nape turned into nips as it travelled to her shoulder. "Sasuke-kun..." she moaned again.

A grunt was heard before the lips went from her skin to her ear, "Sakura." Sasuke whispered before flicking his tongue on the shell of her ear. "Why are you only in your panties?"

Sakura buried her face further into her pillow. Sasuke's face returned to her back, his nose grazing her soft skin and making Sakura shiver.

"I was hot, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as the pillow muffled her voice. In truth, Sakura thought it to be a nice welcome home for Sasuke on his first ANBU mission since being reinstated as a Konoha shinobi.

"It's December." Sasuke replied as he began kissing and nipping down her back again.

Sakura arched a little at Sasuke's ministrations. "It's still too hot, Sasuke-kun." Sakura peeked at him by turning her head a little but still facing the bed. He met her gaze over her shoulders as he continued licking her back. "I think I need… to get wet." Sakura whispered, her hooded eyes twinkling at him. Sasuke growled lowly before he started putting hickeys on her back, going lower and lower. His licks became more agitated as Sakura's moans became louder.

Sasuke's mouth is almost at the beginnings of her panty when Sakura turns on her side, away from Sasuke. Sasuke grunts and moves his face and started nipping at her waist. Sakura's hand began running through his hair while the other hugged the pillow over her exposed chest. Sasuke's head continued licking up from her waist to her ribs and finally to a side of a breast. He is pleasuring the underside of her breast when he pried off the pillow and gently pushed her down to completely lie on her back as he mounted her. He stopped his actions and pulled back. Sakura looked like a fallen angel. Her hair was splayed messily across the sheets, her skin glowed with its whiteness, and her eyes shined brightly at him. His fingers were about to remove his own garments but Sakura's hands stopped them.

Sasuke looked at her and was about to ask her why when Sakura pulled herself to him. She slanted her lips on his and put her hand across his shoulders.

Sasuke soon forgot about his current state of dress as Sakura began nipping his lip. He started focusing on the kiss, not wanting to be dominated. He fixed their position as he sat Indian style and brought her legs over his. Sakura was now straddling him as they continued making out. Sakura was sure her lips were going to bruise. As they resurfaced to breath, Sakura leaned her forehead against the crown of his head. Sasuke resumed his nipping on her collarbone.

At their position, Sasuke's mouth easily arrived at a breast. Sakura let out a sharp hiss as he bit a nipple before licking it.

Sasuke continued pleasuring her while Sakura held on to his hair as she hugged his head to her chest.

Her lips came to the side of his head as he left a hickey on one of her breasts. "Sasuke-kun." She panted from the pain and pleasure Sasuke's talented mouth is giving her. "Sasuke-kun." She whispered again, nibbling at his ear. Sakura's nipples where hard as pebbles at the way Sasuke was suckling her. When Sasuke let go of a breast, Sakura pushed back and held his face. Sasuke looked on. She kissed him then, one hand going around his neck to pull him closer to her while the other goes down between them.

Sakura's hand fleeted down Sasuke's clothed abdomen while still engaging in their heated lip lock. Sasuke hands, meanwhile, find their way on her breasts, kneading it as he participated in their make out. Sakura groaned at the feel of his large hands squeezing and massaging her mounds. But before she succumbed again to the pleasure, Sakura focused on her mission as her hand found the waistband of his pants. Sasuke let out a growl into their kiss when Sakura's hand found his erection. She skillfully eased his cock out of his pants with minimal disorder caused in his attire. She stroked him tenderly.

Sakura finished their kiss, a string of saliva connecting their swollen lips, but her hand continued pumping him. Sasuke looked down at the way his cock slid in and out of Sakura's deft hand. It was so hard and ready to shoot. He leaned his forehead on Sakura's shoulder as he continued watching his member and her hand. He concentrated on keeping that spring in his groin in control.

Sasuke couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Sakura pumped him particularly hard. His pre-cum oozed out of his cock and Sakura stopped. She got off him and kneeled. She gave one long, hard lick at the side of his erection and Sasuke groaned loudly. Sakura giggled as she continued licking around his cock but never cleaning off the head.

"Sakura…" Sasuke ground out, breathless.

Sakura sat properly then and looked at him, eyes bright. Her hand held his cock again bit this time with her forefinger on the head. She smiled seductively at him as the finger traced the slit on the head, cleaning off his pre-cum. And then she turns around and lies back down in the bed.

Sasuke was stunned. Was she going to really leave him like this, aroused and very horny? His thoughts were interrupted however when Sakura moaned, loudly.

Sakura was lying face down again but this time her hips were raised a bit. Sasuke tried to find the cause of her pleasure and then he saw it. Fingers were moving beneath her panties. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the realization. Sakura was masturbating with his pre-cum.

Sasuke's bangs obscured his vision as he hovered above Sakura's form. He laid himself directly above her as she continued pleasuring herself. He let one arm lean above Sakura's head to cushion his weight while the other traced the hand she's using to masturbate.

"Mine." Sasuke whispered in her ear as his hand joined hers inside her undergarment. He intertwined their fingers and began pumping her, two fingers from Sakura and one from Sasuke. At the same time, he used the same hand to push her hips against his. His erection pushed between their hands and Sakura's thigh.

By this time, Sakura would have been moaning very loud if it weren't for the pillow muffling her screams. Sasuke meanwhile was growling on her nape, his bangs tickling Sakura's ears. Their digits continued going in and out of her with the panty acting as a restriction.

At one point Sasuke removed Sakura's fingers altogether and replaced it with his. Sakura whimpered at the change. With Sasuke's longer fingers, they reached a new pleasure point. Her neglected hand now found solace as it gripped the erection just outside her panty. They were masturbating each other. Sasuke groaned once more as Sakura stroked him making his pumps inside Sakura more erratic.

After a particularly deep thrust, Sakura reached the first orgasm of the night. Her cum coated both their hands and her panty.

Sakura's hand retracted to fist the bed sheets as she huffed at the intensity of their activity. Sasuke's coated hand meanwhile came up and immediately squeezed a breast, lathering the liquid all over her chest.

"I… I want you inside me." Sakura panted. "Right now."

Sakura felt Sasuke's chest vibrate behind her as he growled. Sakura's panty was harshly pulled down and before Sakura could process anything else, she felt his thick, throbbing cock enter her.

Sakura moaned at his slow pace. He was stretching and filling her but the lack of friction was driving her crazy.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whimpered as she unconsciously clenched him. The action caused Sasuke to grunt and grip her hip.

"Fuck." Sasuke said. He pulled out completely and pounded into her making Sakura yelp. He began going in and out of her with his pace increasing. The room was soon filled with squelching noises as their sex continued.

They were both approaching climax when there was a knock at the door.

"W-we should answer it." Sakura managed to say as she gripped the bed sheets.

"No. I want to finish this." Sasuke retorted with a particularly deep thrust to emphasize his point. All Sakura could do was muffle her moans.

The knocks came again, heavy and quick.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

"No." He replied immediately.

"W-what if it was an e-emergency?" Sakura breathed out when Sasuke slowed his pace.

Sasuke didn't say anything this time. Instead, he pulled her to him by the waist, her back flush against his chest. He held the back of her knees and spreads her legs. Sakura grasped his thigh as Sasuke resumed poundng into her with the new position. Sakura could feel his uniform all over her skin. Her thoughts drifted to another thing when one of Sasuke's hands went down and pinched her nub. Sakura cried out of pain and pleasure. Sasuke continued rubbing her clit as he thrust into her.

In no time, Sakura was about to cum.

She couldn't stop the moans as she let the orgasms wreck her body. Sasuke, for his part grunted as he came inside Sakura.

After a few moments, Sasuke disentangled from her and fixed his clothes up, tucking his member back into his pants. Sakura crawled back to bed and snuggled under the covers. Sasuke kneeled beside the bed and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before muttering, "I'll be back."

Sasuke quickly made his way to their door and opened it none too gently.

Kakashi stood with his one eye crinkled.

"What?" Sasuke deadpanned as he glared at his former teacher.

"Tsunade-sama wanted that mission report. But if you're busy, you can give it to her early tomorrow. Hehe." Kakashi stated, his porn suspiciously missing.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. Then, "Hn. Alright. You can leave now."

"Will do!" Kakashi beamed, turning his back at him.

Before he could leave though, Sasuke called out to him. "And don't you dare try to think of Sakura as you get rid of your hard-on" Sasuke muttered darkly. Kakashi chuckled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Back in their room Sakura snuggled into Sasuke's chest as he went into bed, finally in sleeping attire. Sasuke is almost asleep when Sakura speaks.

"Sasuke-kun, we should soundproof our whole house."

* * *

><p><strong>Levrette<strong> means doggy style in French.

There. Now that it's done only then do I realize that Holy Guacamole! it's the last sex scene of **La Petite Mort**. But with masturbation and not so hardcore.

Meh. Whatever.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing my other one shot, **Shibari**. Also,

I'm almost done with the sequel to **In Finis**. Go ahead and wet yourselves loyal readers who put me on their alerts list!

Now, it's your turn to turn me on:

Review. Flame. Crticize.

Whatever floats your boat.


End file.
